Under Your Watchful Eye
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The high school musical cast has had it with the paparazzi...read and see what happens. Sequal to time to pay Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my God I thought this chapter would never end. I have so much I want to say that I just continue to type on and on but anyway enjoy this story I enjoyed writing it. I cant write as often as I like because of school but I did this one on my free time and it goes on and on. I also added myself into this story a bit but after I read it I felt like I was using them. Man how I hate my own character but anyway enjoy. The next one will be up in a month or earlier if you comment. THE QUICKER I RECEIVE COMMENTS THE QUICKER I'LL POST NEW STORIES.

Ashley laid on the dark blue seat waiting to arrive at the airport. Her bags lay under her feet and in the side of the coach bus. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jared's. It rang a few times and then his answering machine picked up. Ashley took a deep breath and sat up holding her phone in her hand looking at the blank screen in front of her. "Next stop Utah Airport," the driver calls out as Ashley pulls up her bags. The bags were unloaded as Ashley pulled out her plane ticket. The night was damp and cold as Ashley boarded. She couldn't wait to see her little Blondie that was waiting for her at her mom's house. Jared had to pick up his phone….before she reached LA because he was the one picking her up.

Vanessa laid curled up under the covers as Zac held her as he slept. Vanessa starred at the ceiling thinking about what Zac did earlier that day. She just didn't know how to tell Zac what happened and she didn't think she ever would. When she was sure Zac was completely sleep she climbed from his arms and walked into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ashley. "Hello" the blonde said on the other line as Vanessa put her ear up to the door. "Ash listen I want to tell Zac now" Vanessa said making sure there was no movement outside the door. Ashley agreed that it was finally time to tell Zac the truth but then again Ashley thought Jared would find out first.

"Maybe you should tell Zac but make sure Lucas is no where around I don't think I want him to die just yet" Ashley said chuckling on the other line. "Yeah I know Zac scared me earlier when he began choking Lucas I thought he would actually kill the guy" Vanessa replied as she heard shuffling outside the door. "Oh V that's my other line" Ashley said as she clicked over and left her friend on the phone listening to static. Vanessa closed her phone as the sound bounced off the walls as a knock hit the door. "Vanessa what are you doing in there"? Zac asked as Vanessa flung the door open and smiled brightly at him. "Uh nothing just a phone call to Ash to see if she made it to LA alright" she lied through her teeth although it was the half truth.

Zac smiled at her without showing any teeth and helped her aside. "Well can I get some privacy I think I need to do this alone" Zac said walking towards the toilet seat and lifting it up. Vanessa closed the bathroom door and walked onto the balcony. This was everyone's last night in Utah and they were on their way home at six in the morning. Vanessa starred at the night sky as the breeze flew into the room and Zac stepped out the bathroom with dripping wet hands. "Whoa V can you please shut the door its freezing out there" he said getting back under the covers. She looked at him and held onto the rail she breathed in the fresh air and looked over a few banisters across from their room to see Monique laughing at a curly head boy.

Vanessa smiled and in her head said Corbin at that exact moment the curly haired boy glanced over Monique. "Vanessa" Corbin yelled as Monique ducked under the deck table. Vanessa let out a chuckle as Corbin asked her what she was doing out there. She let the banister go and waved and walked inside. She stayed quiet for the entire night lying next to Zac until it was time to get up. Ashley finally arrived back in LA it was three in the morning and she just got off the phone with Vanessa. Jared was waiting in his car as Ashley pulled her bags to the curb. He quickly helped her pack them into the car and into the passenger seat she went. She gave him a brush on the lips and sat back in her seat. Jared drove to his house and him and Ashley went to sleep for the night cuddled up together.

Vanessa saw the sun through the light sheets and kissed Zac's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Vanessa who was now sitting up looking down at him. "Yup" he said as she got out of bed. She didn't speak she just traced her fingers around her suitcase and pulled a few things out. "Well good morning to you too" Zac said rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Oh good morning" Vanessa added with guilt as she made her way to the bathroom. Zac just layed puzzled on the bed for about twenty minutes until Vanessa made her way back from the bathroom. Her hair was dripping wet and her towel laid across her shoulders.

Her dark shorts covered her mid thigh and her bright gold shirt blended with her belt and ecko shoes. Zac pulled himself from the bed and into the bathroom. Vanessa was the breakfast person since day one so she trailed down the hall to Monique's room and knocked hard. Corbin opened the door and glared at her as Monique showed herself from behind him. "Uh hey you two" Vanessa said smiling at her friends in the doorway. "Before we leave what do you prefer for breakfast"? Vanessa asked getting ready to take a mental note.

Monique said "the usual" and Corbin agreed. Vanessa nodded her head and said "Be right back". She made her way to the first floor and into the dining area pulling up all the usual things. Bacon, eggs, ham, toast, and orange juice. Lucas spotted her heading back up the stairs and followed her to Monique and Corbin's room. She handed them their food and made her way back to her own. Lucas made his presence know by knocking over Vanessa's apple that sat on the edge of her tray. "Go away" she cried out with her face looking tired. Lucas just picked up her apple and handed it to her.

"So what your boyfriend did is so unforgettable" Lucas said looking at Vanessa up and down sucking on his teeth as to say he sees something he likes. "Look you were the one who put yourself in that position anyway, so leave me the hell alone" Vanessa screamed as she made her way to her door. "You can't just get away with it Vanessa…I will get him back" Lucas smiled with an evil grin. Vanessa rolled her eyes and pulled out her key card sliding it down the slot above. The lights flicked on twice as she turned the knob. Her tray laid under one arm as she pushed the door open to notice that Zac was still in the bathroom.

She placed her tray on the table as Lucas tapped her butt with his right palm all the way open. She squealed and pushed him out as Zac stepped out the bathroom with his hair done and clothes on. "Lucas" Zac said in an unsure tone and glancing at Vanessa who sat down at the table. "He was just leaving" she said picking up her fork and separating her food from Zac's. Lucas waved two fingers in the air as a peace sign and steeped out the room as the door slammed shut. Zac made his way to the table and looked Vanessa in the eye. "What did I say Vanessa"? he questioned her. "You don't own me Zac and like I said it was an accident". "Accident my ass" he yelled loudly as Vanessa glanced at the clock.

She wished the time would hurry up and turn to seven so they could leave. The ticking of the clock was heard between the words that her and Zac exchanged. She looked at Zac who began quickly engulfing his food. "Don't you have to breath" Vanessa asked making a funny face at Zac hopping he would laugh. The silence was getting to Vanessa so she just began to eat. The clicking of the fork to the plate almost drove her crazy until her phone rang. "Hello" Vanessa asked as Zac starred at her. "Hi ma what's up"?

Zac cleaned his plate and finished packing his bags and folded Vanessa's clothes. "When will you be here Vanessa honey" her mother asked worried. "I don't know maybe nine or ten I was going to Zac's for awhile". Her mother sounded worried but of course that's how it always was between Vanessa and Stella. They were girls and their parents only babies besides Shadow the puppy. Gina gave the phone to Stella then Shadow and the clock ticked away. A pound came from the door and Zac knew it was time to go. He hadn't spoken to Vanessa in thirty minutes and now it was time to leave already. Vanessa hung up the phone and helped Zac with the bags.

She pulled her tote out to the bus that would take them into LA. She sat in the back as Zac followed and Kenny did a head count. Most of the cast was from Utah but he still had to count off those who were heading home. Sixteen he said at once and sat down "all set". Vanessa dialed up Ashley as the phone rang…..and rang…..and rang. Lucas kicked the back of Monique's seat as she balled up her fist. Lucas was bored and really tempted to go back to his old was that he knew weren't healthy. The bus drove all the way into LA as Vanessa and Zac sat next to each other sleeping.

When the bus stopped they all filled off and went their separate ways. "It always happened like this,' Vanessa thought pulling her bags to Zac's parked car. His new car was bright black with custom interior. She told him once before that she was ok with his old car but he just didn't listen. When they were on their way to Zac's house Vanessa got a phone call. She didn't check the screen and just answered it since Zac was still silent. "Hello" she asked placing her purse in her lap. "Hi Vanessa," a small voice trailed through the air as Zac stopped at a red light.

"Hey Kari," Vanessa said with a huge smile as Zac said "tell her I said hey". "Zac says hi" Vanessa replied while her friend spoke on the phone. Vanessa didn't hear from her in what felt like forever and now out of the blue her friend dialed her. The summer was coming up and her and Zac would finally have time to tighten their relationship. "V, I need a favor" her friend asked as Vanessa replied "I'm listening". "So you know my little sister is a huge fan of yours and well she kinda told the kids at her school that she knew you and I don't want them to think she's a liar" Kari said as Vanessa sighed. " Yeah" Vanessa said as Kari continues "can you please just make an appearance and that's it". Vanessa looked at Zac who was now shaking his head at Vanessa.

She couldn't let her friend down…they were friends since pre-school and even though Vanessa didn't really attend public school they were close. Zac gave her the eye as she told her friend that she'll think about it. "Can we work out tomorrow like we use to do or are you too busy" Kari added before Vanessa hung up the phone. "Sure I have a blank schedule and I'll bring Ash as well". The girls said their goodbyes and hung up the phones. Zac starred at Vanessa who gave him a faint smile "What"? She left the car and went up to his house as he followed.

Ashley opened her eyes to see an empty spot next to her. The bright green covers covered her thin body as the silk slid down her body slowly as she moved. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair as she laid her back on the hard wall. She curled her toes under the covers as the door opened. Jared smiled at her and in his hand was a tray of food. He also had a special coffee made just for Ashley. "That is not my coffee bean," Ashley squealed with a smile as Jared shook his head yes. She made room for the tray and Jared as he slid back into bed. She pulled up a bagel and spread her cream cheese on heavily across it.

Jared's cold toes made Ashley tremble. They ate in the comfort of his room and turned on the t.v. some crazy dispute about Ashley and Vanessa in a love triangle with Zac was on. Ashley just shook her head at the non-since and Jared laughed. Ashley wanted to see Blondie her puppy but he was at her mom's house right now. Jared whispered something in Ashley's ear as she giggled. "Were all just friends were like brothers and sisters" Vanessa's voice trailed fro the screen of the t.v. "The media is sad," Ashley said as Jared shook his head.

Ashley's phone rang and she picked it up quickly. "Hey A remember Kari we'll she wants to workout what do you say"? Vanessa asked as loud music played in the background. "Oh Kari yeah I remember her what makes her call now"? Ashley asked with a crunched up nose. "She wants to hang out and I guess go to her sister's school but I don't think I can" Vanessa answered as she yelled at Zac to turn the music down. "Well it seems like she just want a favor but I guess I could go with you guys" Ashley said as she didn't hear a answer. Vanessa was away from the phone yelling at Zac. It wasn't anything serious but the music did go down. "Ash so what do you say" Vanessa asked without hearing Ashley's previous rant.

"Sure why not, tomorrow"? Ashley asked as Vanessa answered "yeah around nine about to have a romantic date all day today starting with this crazy breakfast. Ashley left the bed and went to get dressed. Jared was sleep when she came from the bathroom Ashley made a quick youtube video after shaking him up a bit. They were ready to leave around two and hopped into the car. Jared smiled at Ashley as she questioned him about where they were going. He didn't answer her completely but all he said was "you'll see". He gave her a small peck on the lips and backed up from the parking garage. Flashes of lights went off around Zac's house as Ashley ducked down in her seat.

Jared drove by as he looked at Ashley. "Ash what are you doin"? She smiled and crept up from the seat. "I just came back I don't think I want the pap in my face right now" she said as the radio station began to play "Headstrong". "Do you think I should call V or Zac to see what's up" Ashley asked. "If you want but I think they can handle themselves" he answered as the drove away from the residential area.

Vanessa sat on Zac's couch as he slammed all his curtains shut. "God don't these people have lives" he yelled as Vanessa added "my point exactly". His stereo was now turned down low but he didn't want to hear the bulbs of the camera outside going off. "Zac you know they may print we were in a fight because your music was blasted" Vanessa said cleaning her finger nails. He never gets where Vanessa speaks from but he understood her logic in a way. She said they would find out about Hawaii and they did and they caught them kissing as well. Zac just sat down next to Vanessa and kissed her neck. "Stop" she said as she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Lets get Shadow".

He tossed his hands up into the air and said "sure". He grabbed his keys and pulled on his dark black jacket that laid over his jeans. Vanessa had on her black shirt and blue jean skirt so she could match Zac. "Zac does it scare you that some people in the world have more pictures of you then you have of yourself"?, Vanessa questioned as he looked at her "What"? She unlocked the door and looked at him in his eyes " You know pictures, I mean there are pictures out there that we don't even have of ourselves" she said. "I don't know…where do you come up with this stuff" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders and made her way into the crowd. The paparazzi flased their cameras over and over as Vanessa moved her hand in front of her face so she could at least see the ground in front of her. Zac ran to the drivers side of the car and unlocked the door. "Zac the door" Vanessa said as he clicked the lock and she climbed in. "We love you Vanessa" a creepy man in his forties shouted.

"You've been cheating on me again," Zac joked as Vanessa laughed. The men in front of the car rushed towards the doors and flashed their cameras. Vanessa waved her arms towards the window to show the people to back up. Zac did the same as he slowly backed into the street. "We could of walked to your house" Zac said as they drove two blocks. "Yeah and have those cameras permantely blind you" Vanessa cried out as they stopped in front of her house.

"Yeah there's that, but why does everything have to be negative with you" he asked as Vanessa pulled up her purse and climbed from the car. "Its not negative its just truthful thinking or saying whatever" she replied holding onto Zac's hand as cars drove up to her house. "Please leave us alone" Vanessa called out to the people running from their cars. She pulled out her keys and opened her door as Zac firmly placed his hand on her back. "Zac give her a little kiss" one man yelled. "Vanessa look this way", "smile Vanessa…Vanessa"….words flew from every direction. When they entered the house one man tried to push his way behind them but Zac calmly said no and tried closing the door.

Shadow ran towards the them as Zac tried to remove the man from the doorway. "Please move..please move" Vanessa said as Shadow ran out the door. " Oh God…Shadow come here boy" Vanessa said passing the man as Zac pulled her keys from the door and waited. He couldn't help her or some weirdo would race into her house. " Shadow" Vanessa called out worrily. The dog dashed towards the street as a small car pulled up and a blonde snatched up the dog. Vanessa looked up to see Ashley and Jared with Blondie. "Oh thank you so much Ash…Shadow bad boy" Vanessa called out as Jared parked his car.

Ashley had to convince Jared to turn around and just post pone their little romantic plans for the day. Blondie began to bark really loud at the sight of another dog. Zac snatched up Shadow's leach from the counter as the girls walked towards the yard. "Please get out of the grass those are my mom's flowers" Vanessa told a few men who were trampling the rose bush into the ground. The four friends went into Vanessa's house as Zac snapped on Shadow's leash and Blondie was placed on Ashley's lap barking loudly. Ashley told Vanessa about when her and Jared drove pass and saw the maniacs snapping photos.

Lucas sat on his bed throwing darts on the wall. His watch began to beep to say it was three o'clock. He wondered what everyone else was doing right now. He never get to spend as much time with his friends as he would like. The running water from the tub was soothing to his ears. "No one to share my apartment with" he said aloud to the walls surrounding him. He starred at photograph of him and Ashley from a few weeks ago. He just laughed at the photo and shook his head. Everything was changing…he was changing. The way he thought about her began to build up tension between him and Jared. He never really liked Jared anyway he thought sitting up and starring into the tub water.

The line was rising higher and higher as Lucas just sat on the edge of the tub lossed in his own thoughts. He placed the picture of him and Ashley on the floor and undressed himself. He stepped into the tub and turned the water off. The steam from the water floated into the air burning his nose at the smell of burning flesh. The water was steaming hot but he didn't care he needed to get clean. He sat in the tub for about two hours or at least until the water became too cool for him to stay in. He pulled his towel around his body stepped in front of the mirror.

There he glanced at his hair and played with it for a while. He twisted two ends together and placed them straight up. After a while he pulled out a bottle of hair dye. He was about to change his hair color for a shocking effect he thought as his towel slid from his waist to the floor. The dark brown dye was placed into his hair in layers and blended in when he washed it. He wanted to go to Vanessa to see if she would like his new style. He wasn't Mr. Zachary Efron but his hair was close to the look. Lucas pulled on his dark jeans and white shirt and shoes and was ready to go. He knew Vanessa would never answer her phone if she saw his number so he decide to just show up.

Monique sat up her camera in her apartment as Corbin left her house and headed to his own. A few of her friends had a website and she was going to help them post a video. She fixed her hair a bit and didn't bother to add any make up on. The cameras began rolling and not did she only mess up but she grabbed a snack in the middle of the interview. She didn't care that was the kind of person she was a free sprit or so to speak she thought as the interview ended. She baked a few cookies and joined her friends for a night about the town.

Vanessa and Ashley pulled up their dog leashes as their boyfriends stood at the door. They all decide to take a walk in a local private dog park. Vanessa would pick up Stella from school and they would all head over to Ashley's after dinner that night. Zac left his car at Vanessa's and they all joined each other in Ashley's car until they reached her mom's place. They traded for the van and left to get Stella. During the entire time the paparazzi was following them around snapping photos and getting in the way. Vanessa called up Stella's school as they waited for her sister to leave the building.

Stella joined the group in the car and the drove to the park. "Hey Vanessa I missed you" Stella said hugging her sister and they her friends. "We missed you too Stel-bear" Ashley said trying to hold onto Blondie who continued to bark at Shadow. "No" Ashley told the dog until they reached the park. Jared had once again parked the car as the group registered themselves into the park area. Zac and Vanessa would walk Shadow with Stella and Ashley would be with Jared and Blondie. The group separated and all headed in different direction. When Ashley and Blondie found a clearing where no other dogs were she unleashed her dog and sat in the grass. Jared tossed the ball back and forth with the dog as Ashley pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

Stella ran with Shadow up and down the walk path. Zac and Vanessa sat on a dark pine bench watching Stella play. The other dogs joined in as they saw a friend in Stella. No one was bothering them in this little secluded area and they were finally happy to be away from the Paparazzi. The all knew that once they stepped out of those doors that the cameras would almost blind them again. Vanessa didn't want to have her family involved in this crazy life of hers but it happened. Everything began to happen to her when she took on the role of Gabriella Montez. "Maybe I shouldn't think that way" Vanessa said in her head as Zac held her hand.

Stella accidentally ran into one of the other people's dog and it began to yelp really loudly. "Oh sorry" Stella said as the dog put up his defensives. He barked at Stella and showed her his teeth. Vanessa stood up to grab her sister away as Shadow dashed near Stella and began to bark back at the other dog. Vanessa was surprised that Shadow would defend anyone because he was a sweet little puppy. Zac grabbed Shadow and Vanessa hauled Stella away over her shoulders. The old woman viewed her dog as Stella continued to say "I'm so sorry…so so sorry".

When they were out of sight from everyone else Vanessa put Stella down and leashed up Shadow. The wind in the park began to pick up so they decided it was time to go. Ashley met them at the front gate with Blondie in a bright blue purse bag. She held the dog tight in her arms as they headed out the front gate. Men began shoving paper and photos in front of the group as Vanessa held onto Stella. Zac made a jester to the people to back off but they didn't listen. Ashley twirled around one photographer who tugged on Blondie's bag with the dog in it. Ashley almost fell to the ground but Jared held onto her arm as she caught her balance.

"Can we get past" Vanessa asked looking agitated at the people. "Excuse me" Ashley called out just to see her mom's car a few yards away surrounded by photographers. "Excuse me" Ashley said even louder as one man yelled "getting mad Ashley"? Vanessa tried to hold onto Shadow's leash but the dog was frighten so she handed him to Zac who quickly lifted the puppy into his arms. Stella was holding onto Vanessa's shirt as they made their way to the van. Ashley tossed the keys to Jared and they all tried their best to get into the car. Vanessa let Stella get in before her so she could be in the middle as Zac entered the other side. Ashley climbed in the passenger seat as Blondie began to bark extremely loud making Ashley scream" stop that now". She pointed her finger at the pup as they all close their doors.

Stella held onto Shadow as Zac passed him over to her. Blondie was still in her bag as they slowly moved from their parking spot. Vanessa held her hand over her eyes as the flashed continue to go off. Ashley checked on Blondie who was shaking and so was Shadow. "This is getting way to crazy we can't even have a day to ourselves as normal human beings" Ashley said placing Blondie's bag on the floor beneath her. They all sat in silence going to Ashley's house after that. Vanessa's arm was burning a bit since some man yanked on her to look his way. Stella wasn't so shocked but Shadow was still trembling and placing his small arms over his eyes. His dark black coat was now gray with dirt because the group had to walk in rocks to get back to the car.

Ashley's eyes were closed but you could tell she wasn't sleep. Maybe she was thinking about the entire ordeal that just happened but she didn't say anything about it. Zac was fixing his hair and looking at Vanessa. Her eyes looked tired and drained as she starred back at him. He gave her a faint smile but she didn't return it she just looked down at Stella who was now falling to sleep. Zac reached over Stella's head and began to rub Vanessa's hair. She closed her eyes and began to breath in deeply a few times before she fell to sleep. "Yo man maybe we should just all go out to eat tonight…I mean were all out right"? Zac asked Jared who was driving the van. "I guess so..Ash" Jared said as she opened her eyes and looked back at Zac then at Jared. "I guess so" she said in remorse.

They reached Ashley's house around five pm. She left the car with Blondie out of her bag to go to the bathroom. Everyone else went into the house except Vanessa and Shadow. "There gone" Vanessa said looking at Ashley. "Not for long" she said placing her hand in her pocket. "Yeah I guess so…..where do you wanna go tonight" she asked her friend looking down at Shadow who was sniffing the ground. "I don't know….maybe we can eat at the mall or something" Ashley answered waling towards the front door. "What about the paparazzi"? Vanessa asked following her friend. "I'm not going to let them ruin my day what about you"? Ashley said as Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and walked in the house.

Stella was watching Zac and Jared play some shooting game Ashley had. Her white couch was now covered in dark jackets that everyone just tossed anywhere. "Well, looks like I have a clutter bug somewhere" Ashley said letting Blondie run free. Shadow was being held by this time because Blondie still didn't like other dogs. "We decided guys" Vanessa said as Jared looked her way and then back at the game. "On what" Zac asked lifting up his controller and squinting his eyes to glare at the television screen. "Where to eat" Vanessa answered quickly after that as Stella jumped up,"Good I'm starving". Vanessa smiled at her little sister.

When the game was over Vanessa and Zac walked to her mother's house and left Shadow their with her. Stella was with Ashley and Jared as everyone got ready. Vanessa pulled off her dark shorts as Zac laid on her bed counting the pictures of the two of them. She pulled a pair of jeans out from her bottom drawer and laid them across her bed. Zac peered down at where Vanessa was looking at her in her panties and smiling. "Cute" he said looking at her white underwear with red roses. She gave him a faint smile and tossed a teddy bear at him.

He then sat up as she pulled off her shirt exposing her bra that sat underneath. It was the same color as her panties. She made sure the shirt flew over to Zac and landed on his head as to blind him. She then pulled on a baby pink t-shirt and slid a headband into her hair. "Vanessa" her mother called from down the stairs. "Yeah" she screamed back waiting for an answer. "Is Zac up their with you" she asked as Zac slid under the covers. Vanessa began to laugh and said "Yeah". "Hurry up then baby Ashley is on her way" her mother replied as Zac peeked from under the covers.

"Would you get from under there" Vanessa said grabbing her jeans getting ready to slide them on. "No" Zac said holding onto the other end. "You come under here" here he smiled with an evil like grin on his face. "Zac stop" Vanessa said tapping his hand as he let go of her pants and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her onto the bed as she fell onto her back and he sat above her. "What was that you were sayin" Zac asked smiling down at his girlfriend. "I said stop" she said playfully as Zac bent down to kiss her. He slowly leaned in for a kiss as Vanessa smiled and returned it. He gently pecked her ruby red lips with his. He slid his hand up her leg as she squealed and another sound came to Vanessa's ears.

A hard knock echoed in her room from the door. "Vanessa honey" her mother called out as another voice joined hers. "Leave them alone Gina" Vanessa's father cried out from a distance. Vanessa shoved Zac off of her as he placed his head back onto her pillow. Vanessa pulled on her pants and quickly buttoned her them. "Vanessa" her mother called again. "I'm coming mom" she said pulling up her clothes from the floor and bed and unlocked her door. Her mother stepped into her room glaring down at Zac on Vanessa's bed then back at her daughter. "Ready" she asked as Vanessa nodded yes and placed her clothes in the hamper.

Zac smiled at Vanessa's mom and then at Vanessa as he headed down the stairs. "You didn't change with him in here did you honey" her mother asked as Vanessa looked back at her. "No mom I didn't" as she lied " I have a bathroom you know". "Then why was your door locked" Gina asked her daughter as she walked down the stairs. "Just because mom…just because". A while later Ashley and Jared pulled up with Stella the dogs were left behind and they were on their way to the mall. "I want a burger" Stella said playing with her fingers. "We'll you can have whatever you want it's on me" Ashley said as Vanessa looked up at her,"Ash you really don't have to". Ashley starred at her friend " I got this V" and turned around.

When they arrived to the mall it was about to close. They left the group in and they headed to McDonalds. "Oh god were all going to get fat" Jared said as Ashley held his hand and smiled at him. "You need some meat on these skinny bones" Ashley joked as Everyone laughed. A few teenage kids saw Zac and began to scream as Vanessa rolled her eyes. It was always the same when they went everywhere. Zac was a little girls dream. The tend ran over to the group stopping them in their tracks. Stella looked over at a Claire's and trailed inside. "Can we have your autograph"…"we love you Zac".."Hi Ashley"…"Oh my God hey Vanessa" the girls all said something different. They signed one for each girl and was on their way again. "Stella" Vanessa called out as she told Ashley and Jared to go on and get a table in the food court.

Zac looked around but Stella was no where in sight and in a quick moment panic began to set in. Vanessa dialed Stella's phone and the answering machine picked up "hey this is Stella I'll call back when I can…please leave a message". Vanessa didn't know where to look first as she held onto Zac's hand. They both just stood looking in one direction as Zac's phone rang. "Hello" he said calmly as Ashley began to talk. "Stella's with us she walked into Claire's and we spotted her come to the food court were waiting". Zac told Vanessa and she was relieved and mad at the same time. The mall began to get crowded in the food court around the celebs. Vanessa ate a banana boat from a local ice-cream shop and everyone else was finishing their meals. Everyone was waiting for them to finish their food.

"The mall is closing in ten minutes…ten minutes" a speaker said as the kids all growned "aww". Most parents tugged their kids away but others stayed and threw tantrums. After a while the group signed a few autographs and apologized for not being able to sign anymore. Stella bought a purse from Claire's as Vanessa starred at the Troy and Gabriella brush in its little package. "A lot of High School Musical stuff" Ashley said lifting up a tin purse. "Ten dollars oh God that's a lot" Ashley said showing it to Vanessa who smiled at the picture of her and Zac. They all left the mall around nine thirty and got ready for the weekend.

Lucas sat at his house bored he didn't know what to do so he decide to dial up an old friend. He pressed the first three numbers trying to remember the last four. Five eight he said placing his fingers on the keys. He then thought about the last two digits. Three five he said thinking to himself and the he said no three eight. The he pressed the last numbers. A girl picked up the phone with a chipper voice. "Oh my…hey Luc what's up I haven't spoke to you in forever" the voice said while Lucas smiled to himself. "You want to go hang out tomorrow sometime" he said. "Sure…oh I'm going out with Vanessa and Ashley tomorrow" the voice said as he grinned even bigger. "Perfect see you at nine" and he hung up. He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Oh Kari were going to have fun tomorrow" and fell to sleep.

Ok guys how did you like this story? I thought I'd make it readable for all ages just this once and I really enjoyed writing it. I hate the Paparazzi so I decide to write them into my story I know you must hate them too even more now huh? Well I actually had a chance to see what its like and its scary. PLEASE COMMENT…THE FASTER I RECEIVE COMMENTS THE FASTER I'LL POST A NEW STORY. I'll try to write another Jashley story but Zanessa just calls for me to write for them..not literally though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here are the chapters in order starting from the first one spin the bottle...this is your alert so you can go and read the others if you like. I didn't know how to do chapters before so now I do and so...these are the new stories and any others will be added in chapter form after He Needs To Know**

1)Spin the Bottle

2)Destination Vanessa

3)The Resort

4)Don't Struggle

5)Monique How Sweet

6)Pay Back is a Bitch

7)Jashley Jashley Jashley Zanessa?

8) Time to pay Lucas

9) Under Your Watchful Eye

10) He Needs To Know


End file.
